


His Master, His King, His Everything

by LemonWicky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Bardock is put back into his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Slave/Master AU wherein the King defeats Freiza, Goku is raised on Earth but doesn't marry ChiChi, so in exchange for Earth keeping its autonomy, Goku becomes Vegeta's sex slave, Tarble is denounced as a prince and Radtiz is made prince in his place and Tarble becomes Radtiz's slave, Bardock was a one time general against Frieza and is made the King's sex slave and the Saiyan Queen -my OC, Leka- is given Gine as a just a normal slave. 
> 
> Yeah...I swear it gets fluffy at some point.

Muffled sobs and moans followed by the slap of a hand meeting flesh echoed in the large room. It centered at the two individuals in the middle of a circular bed, where one man was laid out across another’s lap, his cherry red ass hiked high the air.

His wrists and ankles were bound with strong silken cord, a leather bit gag clenched tightly between his teeth. His ass was stuffed with a vibrating dildo, bigger than he’s ever taken before and every slap against it made his thighs twitch. A simple harness that covered his nipples held two small, oval shaped vibrators over the hardened beds. But where the painful pleasure was focused was at the sounding wand that was vibrating inside of his cock and the triple cockring that trapped his cock and balls in an embrace that was equal part pain and pleasure.

Bardock felt like he was going to die from all the sensations rippling through his body. Everything burned like a fire of lust licking at his skin and he didn’t know if he was going to pass out before his master finished punishing him. Any stubborn will he felt rise within him had died when his master had strewn him across his lap and stuck some vibrating toy in every part of him that he could.

He doesn’t remember what he did to deserve this but as his master’s hand hit his ass again, he felt more tears run down his down his face to mix with the drool on his chin.

“Are you ready to apologize?” A harsh whisper brushed across his ear and Bardock nodded eagerly, willing to do anything to escape this torture. “Good.”

His bit gag was taken off and words tumbled out in broken, slurred sobs. “I-I-I am sor-sorry, my-my King! Please forgive-give me!” He turned his head to look at his master with watery eyes. “I beg of you!”

King Vegeta looked at his slave, the willful fire of disobedience gone and replaced with a desperate need to please and escape the overstimulation that he had placed upon himself.

While he pondered upon his decisions, he gripped and pinched at the bruising ass, causing Bardock to hiccup more sobs. Finally, the King smiled and tilted Bardock’s head up, their eyes meeting. “Who do you belong to, Bardock?”

“You! You, only you, ever only you! You are my master, my King, my everything!”

“Good.”

The King moved Bardock around until the other man was on his knees and he was behind the bound slave. He removed the wand at the same time he undid the cockring and Bardock screamed his release, his whole body trembling as he came and came and came.

From where they were sitting in the middle of the bed, his spend shot off the far edge of the bed and it continued to do so for a full thirty seconds before finally coming to a slow trickle and the slave had passed out, his head lolling on his master’s should.

Said master chuckled and went to work undoing the binds and toys on his slave, soon freeing him of his torture. The King was please with the night; his foolsih slave might have thought he belong to no one but himself, but he was soon reminded of his place.

The King stood up and stretched his muscles, content to leave Bardock on the slave’s personal bed for the night and not by his own. After all, the man wasn’t up to anything else for the night.

But in the morning…a wicked smile crossed his face as he walked towards his room.  

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog is lemonscreativeworld.tumblr.com and my main blog is fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com.


End file.
